Because I need you
by tilunarou
Summary: Os écrit pour le concours spécial Quileutes du DAL. Jacob s'imprègne de Tanya mais elle y est totalement opposée. Que se passera-t-il lorsque la Meute saura qu'un de ses membres est lié à vie à un de leurs ennemis les plus anciens? Jacob survivra-t-il à cet amour si inattendu?


**Because I Need You**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

**Notes** : Merci à Marie Htray et à So Sweet So Crazy pour leurs corrections.

…**..**

**« Bonjour mon amour ! Je t'ai préparé ton café comme tu l'aimes. Doux et sans sucre. »**

**« Merci Lauren, tu es un ange. »**Répondis-je en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

**« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? J'ai fait des toasts.»**

**« Oui, bien sûr, c'est parfait, comme toujours ma puce. »**

Ma femme dépose les toasts beurrés près de mon bol de café et me somme de m'asseoir. Elle s'installe en face de moi et commence à manger, en silence. Lorsque nous avons terminé, elle fait la vaisselle, je l'essuie et la range. Elle me noue ma cravate et je pars au travail, dans l'entreprise d'un ami de mon père.

J'ai une vie plutôt tranquille, j'habite à la réserve Quileute près de Forks dans une maison juste à côté de celle de mon père. J'ai retapé mon garage avec l'aide de mes amis Quil et Embry et nous en avons fait un petit nid douillet. Lauren et moi sommes mariés depuis un an maintenant et tout se déroule à merveille pour nous hormis le fait que nous n'avons pas encore d'enfants. Nos parents respectifs attendent ça avec impatience et nous faisons tout pour les satisfaire.

La seule particularité qui existe dans ma vie est que je suis un loup. Je suis originaire d'une famille d'amérindiens qui a la particularité de se transformer en loup, en particulier quand des vampires rôdent dans les parages. Je sais que ça a l'air fou et pourtant le surnaturel fait partie de mon quotidien. Une famille de vampires habite à Forks et même si nous nous entendons à peu près grâce à un traité passé entre Ephraïm Black, mon ancêtre et Carlisle Cullen, le suceur de sang de Forks, il subsiste quelques problèmes qui ont déclenché de nombreuses transformations dans la réserve, dont la mienne et celle de mes amis.

Lauren est bien sûr au courant de tout et a fait le serment de garder le secret afin de pouvoir faire définitivement partie de la famille. Elle a tout accepté, par amour pour moi, et s'adapte très bien à sa nouvelle vie à la réserve. Emily et elle sont devenues très amies et elle a été très bien intégrée dans notre clan.

Sam, le mâle Alpha de la meute, vient d'ailleurs dîner avec elle ce soir afin de nous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Je sens que la communauté va s'agrandir et ça me fait vraiment plaisir pour eux même si je sais que Lauren sera déçue de ne pas avoir le même genre de nouvelle à annoncer.

…**..**

Passer des vacances chez mon oncle et ma tante n'a rien d'exceptionnel mais je sens que ça va me plaire. Mes cousins sont sympas et l'idée de chasser et de sortir avec eux ailleurs que dans le pays glacial où j'habite me rend folle de joie. J'en ai un peu marre de l'Alaska, de la neige et du reste. Même si Forks n'est pas un des endroits les plus chauds de la planète, pour nous les vampires c'est le lieu idéal : pluvieux et très peu ensoleillé. J'ai couru tout le long du chemin, à vitesse vampirique, me nourrissant ça et là de pumas ou de biches. Je suis ce qu'on appelle chez nous une végétarienne et par conséquent, je ne suce le sang d'aucun humain. Carlisle, mon oncle, ainsi que toute sa famille font partie des végétariens et nous nous démarquons des autres familles de vampires par cette obstination à ne tuer aucun être humain. Nous sommes acceptés mais cependant très mal vus par les autres de notre race.

J'arrive chez mes cousins juste avant le lever du soleil et je vois sur leurs visages qu'ils sont inquiets à mon sujet, sûrement car j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour arriver.

**« Bienvenue à la maison Tanya ! »**M'accueille Carlisle.

**« Edward va te montrer la chambre d'amis. Tu auras sûrement, à quelques occasions, besoin d'un peu de solitude. »** Me dit doucement Esmée. **« La maison peut parfois être très agitée... »**

**« Merci Esmée. C'est très gentil. »**

**« Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas encore. Quelques semaines sans doute. »**

**« Nous t'accueillerons tout le temps que tu voudras, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »**

Edward me montre ma chambre, laquelle est très bien décorée. Esmée a fait des merveilles dans cette maison et cette pièce le prouve encore une fois. Je dépose mon bagage près du lit, des vêtements et des chaussures en majorité. Après tout ce n'est pas parce que je vis à la campagne que je dois négliger mon physique.

Lorsque je redescends dans le salon, je remarque que la petite humaine d'Edward est là. Ils sont enlacés et se dévorent des yeux. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il lui trouve ! Elle est tellement banale et ordinaire. J'ai maintes fois essayé de me mettre Edward sous la dent mais même mes pouvoirs de persuasion ont échoué ! Il n'a d'yeux que pour Bella, Bella et encore Bella. C'est tout bonnement pathétique !

J'essaye de ne pas trop y penser car je sais qu' Edward lit les pensées des autres et je ne veux pas me faire d'ennemis ici. Après tout, il s'agit de ma famille et je suis là pour me détendre et me changer les idées ! Même s'ils me dégoûtent vraiment les deux tourtereaux !

**« Tu veux aller chasser ? »** Propose Emmett gaiement.

**« Pourquoi pas ! Comme ça tu me fer****as une visite guide de votre territoire. »**

**« Ouais, il faudra que tu apprennes à ne pas dépasser les frontières qu'on a établies avec les loups. C'est une des règles indispensables quand on vit ici. »**

**« Bella a prévenu la meute de ta présence mais ils ne feront pas de différence. Le traité doit être respecté coûte que coûte Tanya, tu comprends ? »** Précise Carlisle gravement.

**« Bien sûr... Je prendrais vite mes repères, ne vous inquiétez pas ! **

**« Bien ! Allons-y je meurs de faim ! »** Grogne Emmett.

…..

Je cours depuis environ une heure pour tenter d'occulter le fait que Lauren n'est toujours pas enceinte. Comment est-ce possible ? Nous nous aimons, nous faisons l'amour très souvent et pourtant, il n'y a aucun résultat. Je suis en rage et très contrarié. Être sous ma forme de loup me permet de tout oublier, de m'échapper, d'être libre, et de ne faire qu'un avec la nature.

Cette fois, je me suis beaucoup éloigné de la Réserve car j'ai couru sans relâche, pendant longtemps. J'ai emprunté des sentiers annexes et me suis retrouvé en dehors de toutes les frontières. Je sais que c'est dangereux, surtout en ce moment, car des vampires pas très nets circulent un peu partout, mais à cet instant précis, je m'en fiche pas mal. Je veux juste être seul pour essayer de réfléchir.

Alors que je m'imagine me retrouver nez à nez avec un vampire sanguinolent, le combattre et le démembrer, mon esprit s'embrume et devient noir. C'est arrivé vite et je n'ai rien vu venir. Ma tête me fait mal et j'ai l'impression d'avoir percuté un trente-trois tonnes. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis couché au sol avec une affreuse migraine. Ce que j'ai heurté devait avancer à la même vitesse que moi, voire plus vite encore. Le choc a été brutal et douloureux.

**« Non mais on vous a jamais appris à regarder devant vous quand vous ****courez ? »** demande une voix féminine que je ne connais pas.

**« Heu... si... Mais je... »**

Je me remets debout péniblement, complètement sonné par ce brutal face à face. Je n'ai plus aucune force pour rester sous ma forme de loup et mon corps d'humain refait surface juste au moment où je me relève. C'est donc nu comme un ver que je la découvre : sublime, enchanteresse et divine. Lorsque je la vois pour la première fois, ma tête se met à tourner dans tous les sens, comme si j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir. Mon corps devient presque incandescent tellement j'ai chaud et le paysage autour de moi disparaît entièrement. Tout, sauf elle.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive putain ? »_

Mon regard se plonge dans le sien, je sens qu'elle est tétanisée et comme prise au piège par ma réaction. Cependant, elle ne cherche pas à lutter ou à fuir malgré toute la force qu'elle a en elle. Je peux sentir son pouvoir, elle se bat pour ne pas se plier à ma volonté de l'envahir de tout l'amour que je lui donne, en vain. Elle ne peut pas se battre contre ça, c'est une chose contre laquelle personne ne peut rien faire.

A présent je comprends ce qu'il m'arrive même si je n'en ai jamais été témoin. L'imprégnation. Cette fille que je ne connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam est devenue ma promise, mon âme sœur... pour la vie, en quelques secondes seulement. Et elle n'est ni une louve, ni une humaine... C'est une vampire, une sang froid, une ennemie.

Malgré ça, je sens mon cœur battre plus fort que jamais alors que je ne l'ai toujours pas lâchée des yeux depuis que je me suis relevé. Mon corps est plus que bouillant et mon sexe tressaute alors que je suis toujours à découvert devant ses yeux presque horrifiés. Elle l'a senti elle aussi, ce pouvoir qui est passé entre nous et qui ne peut plus la quitter. Elle est comme prisonnière, son cœur ressent les battements du mien et son appel sexuel est plus que flagrant. Toutes ces émotions lui parviennent sans crier gare et elle est effrayée, je peux le sentir.

Nous restons quelques minutes à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, sans rien dire. Je tombe à genoux devant elle, à bout de forces et elle fronce le nez en s'exclamant :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait sale chien puant ? Hein ? C'était quoi ça ? »**

**« Ça s'appelle l'imprégnation chez les loups... Mais... »**

**« L'imprégnation? Je ne veux être imprégnée de rien du tout ! Et encore moins de ta sale odeur de clebs ! »**

Sur ces mots qui évidemment me brisent le cœur en mille morceaux, elle s'échappe à vitesse vampirique et je ne cherche même pas à la rattraper... Je suis vidé et complètement inerte face à sa réaction. Si elle me rejette, je ne suis plus rien ni personne et mon existence n'a plus lieu d'être.

…...

_« Imprégnation ! IMPREGNATION ! IM-PRE-GNA-TION ! Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? De quel droit ? »._

Je bouillonne intérieurement, je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Cet idiot de clébard, sorti tout droit de nulle part, s'est permis de m'imprégner ou je ne sais quoi sans me demander mon avis ! Il croyait quoi ? Que j'allais tomber à ses pieds comme une gentille princesse de contes de fée ? Quelle horreur ! Même si je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt bien monté et carrément craquant, ça ne change rien au fait que c'est un loup et que les loups ne fricotent pas avec les vampires !

Lorsque je l'ai vu se transformer devant mes yeux, j'ai tout d'abord été horrifiée par ce spectacle. Puis j'ai perçu sa surprise, sa consternation et sa confusion durant ce que j'ai interprété comme étant un malaise suite au choc. Quand j'ai commencé à lui crier dessus, j'ai ressenti toute sa frustration, sa douleur et... son amour. Ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait étrangement.

_Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de ressentir les__ émotions… Nom de Dieu !_

Je décide de fuir très loin de lui alors je cours pour me changer les idées et me venge sur un pauvre puma qui passe par là. Je ne l'épargne pas tellement ma rage est intense et profonde et il déguste le pauvre. Je déteste faire du mal gratuitement mais là, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai besoin d'évacuer tout ce qui pollue l'intérieur de mon corps.

Je ne rentre chez les Cullen que lorsque ma colère est estompée, mais pas assez pour passer inaperçue dans le monde vampirique. Edward essaye de lire mes pensées mais je les bloque, et Jasper essaie de me calmer, en vain. Je ne suis pas réceptive, je m'enferme dans ma bulle et monte directement dans ma chambre. Après seulement deux semaines passées ici, je veux être seule et je ne désire qu'une chose : repartir d'où je viens et oublier toute cette mascarade.

…...

Je rentre chez moi, trempé par la pluie qui s'abat à torrents sur la ville. Je ne réalise pas vraiment les conséquences de tout cela, je suis complètement perdu et anéanti. Je ne fais que penser à elle, je ne vois plus qu'elle et son image danse sans cesse devant mes yeux. C'est perturbant et son absence me fait souffrir.

**« Mon Dieu, Jacob, tu vas attraper la mort ! »** Crie ma femme en courant vers moi. **« Où étais-tu ? Tout le monde te cherche depuis des heures ! Viens te sécher dans la salle de bain, mon amour. Ensuite je te ferais un bon chocolat chaud et des tartines grillées pour te réchauffer… »**

**« Lauren, ma puce, je suis un loup… Ma température corporelle est assez élevée pour que je puisse m'en sortir tout seul… »** Dis-je doucement à ma compagne.

**« Je sais mais fais-moi quand même plaisir et va te changer. Ton père et une partie de la meute t'attendent dans le salon. Ils veulent des explications. »**

**« Bien sûr, je me dépêche. »** Précisai-je en l'embrassant.

Pour la première fois, ce baiser est presque sans saveur mais j'essaie de passer outre. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain et obéis à mon épouse. Je prends une douche rapide mais brûlante, enfile un bas de jogging et un t-shirt propre et me dirige vers le salon. Dans le couloir, je me retrouve face à mon reflet dans le grand miroir et pour la première fois, ce que je vois ne me plaît pas. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qui suis-je vraiment ? Suis-je vraiment heureux de vivre tout cela ? _De nombreuses questions défilent dans ma tête et me donnent le vertige. Je me reprends et marche d'un pas décidé vers le salon. Bien sûr que j'aime ma vie ! Pourquoi je ne l'aimerais pas ? Reprends-toi Jacob Black et arrête de te plaindre !

**« Jacob, mon fils, comment vas-tu ? »**

**« Tout va bien papa… J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air… »**

**« Tu aurais pu nous prévenir tout de même ! »** Marmonne Sam. **« Nous étions inquiets. »**

**« Je ne le ferais plus les gars. Excusez-moi, c'est juste qu'en ce moment, je n'ai pas les idées très claires. »**

**« Alors il va falloir te reprendre et vite car sinon tu ne pourras pas venir chasser avec nous, ce serait trop dangereux, surtout en ce moment. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'une bonne semaine de repos te fera du bien. »**

**« Bien sûr Sam, si tu le penses alors je le ferai. »**

**« Bien. »**

**« Vous avez faim ? »** Claironne Lauren. **« J'ai fait tout un tas de bonnes petites choses à manger ! »**

**« Oh oui ! »** Disent-ils tous en chœur.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur même si je sais que Sam n'est pas dupe. Il sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et il veut découvrir ce que c'est. Lorsque tout le monde est parti, j'envoie un message à Bella, ma meilleure amie de toujours, pour qu'on puisse se boire un café. Elle accepte et me donne rendez-vous chez son père le lendemain soir après ses cours. Elle est la seule à qui je peux en parler, mon secret sera bien gardé avec elle. Edward, son petit-ami vampire, ne peut pas lire dans ses pensées, il ne saura donc rien de tout cela. Je ne veux surtout pas être la risée de tous les sang-froid du coin, ce serait vraiment trop humiliant.

…...

Je suis enfermée dans la chambre d'amis des Cullen depuis une journée entière quand j'entends frapper à la porte.

**« Tanya, que se passe-t-il ? »** Demande Esmée doucement. **« Nous sommes très inquiets. »**

**« Rien de grave, rassurez-vous. J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seule. »**

**« Nous partons chasser. Seules Rosalie et Alice restent à la maison. »**

Je ne réponds même pas. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine. J'essaie de me restructurer, de ne pas laisser filer mes pensées mais c'est très difficile. J'ai ordonné à Edward par la pensée de ne pas essayer de déchiffrer quoi que ce soit en moi sans ma permission et il semblerait qu'il obéisse, Dieu merci.

Mon esprit est constamment tourné vers ce loup, vers cet homme dont je ne connais même pas le prénom. J'ai toujours son beau visage devant les yeux, je sens son odeur, les battements de son cœur. Tout chez lui me fait envie depuis ce face à face et ça n'a pas de sens parce que je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui ! Pourtant, je ressens tout ce qui émane de lui, ses sentiments, sa colère, son incompréhension. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très loin, probablement à Forks et que je peux le retrouver en un quart de seconde. Mais je vais plutôt fuir le plus loin possible d'ici, peut-être en Russie ou au fin fond de la Sibérie pour qu'il ne me retrouve jamais ! Un vampire normalement constitué l'aurait tué, vidé de son sang mais j'en suis incapable. La raison n'est pas uniquement le fait que je sois végétarienne. La vraie raison est beaucoup plus forte et pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je suis effrayée par ce que je ressens.

…...

Le lendemain, je sonne au domicile de Charlie Swan, le père de Bella. Je sais qu'elle seule peut me comprendre et trouver une solution à mon problème. Cela fait presque deux jours maintenant que je ressens toute la tristesse et le désarroi de la jeune vampire dont je me suis imprégné. C'est tellement étouffant de la sentir triste et désemparée au plus profond de mon cœur et de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et de m'excuser pour tout ce que je lui fais subir. Mon cœur à moi est décrépi et ne répond plus de rien. J'évite Lauren depuis deux jours et je sais qu'elle commence à se poser des questions. Moi-même je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je retourne le problème dans ma tête chaque jour et ça me colle des migraines affreuses. La vampire occupe toutes mes pensées et je suis comme un zombie, errant ici et là pour tenter de l'oublier sans savoir que ça me tue à petit feu.

Bella m'ouvre et m'accueille chaleureusement, comme toujours. Elle m'offre un café que j'accepte volontiers. Je n'ose pas parler et au bout de dix minutes de silence, Bella décide de le briser :

**« Tu es bien silencieux aujourd'hui, Jake. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu me fais vraiment peur. »**

**« J'ai de très gros problèmes Bella. »**

**« Oh… Tu veux m'en parler ? »**

**« Je… Je me suis imprégné d'une autre fille que Lauren. »**

**« Était-ce exclu malgré ton mariage avec elle ? »**

Je reconnais bien là la répartie de Bella. Elle a toujours été contre ce mariage. Et aujourd'hui, elle me le fait savoir à sa façon.

**« Non… Bien sûr que non, mais c'est tellement…inattendu que je suis sous le choc. »**

**« Je comprends Jake mais elle connaît vos coutumes. Elle ne pourra pas s'y opposer. Parles-en à Sam, il comprendra forcément. Il est d'ailleurs le mieux placé pour comprendre ça non ? »**

Je n'y avais pas songé… Quel idiot ! Sam s'était imprégné d'Emily alors qu'il était en couple avec Léah… Il comprendra forcément ! Seulement, Emily n'était pas une vampire.

**« Le problème est que la fille dont je me suis imprégné est une vampire… »**

**« Tu rigoles ? »**

**« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter Bella ? Je suis au fond du gouffre et tu te fiches de moi ! »**

**« Pardon Jake, mais ça paraît tellement improbable. Qui est-ce ? »**

**« Je n'en sais rien… Je ne l'ai jamais vue avant… »**

Bella semble réfléchir quelques instants. Je crois voir une étincelle dans ses yeux. Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres qu'elle réprime dès qu'elle croise mes yeux noirs de colère.

**« Blonde ? Les yeux couleur or ? Grande, bien foutue ? Arrogante ? »**

J'opine du chef, incapable de dire un seul mot. Comment sait-elle ? Sans que je m'y attende, ma traîtresse de meilleure amie se met à rire comme une dégénérée. Je la regarde les yeux ronds et me lève, profondément vexé. Elle rit de plus belle alors que je me dirige vers la porte.

**« Jake… Attends ! »** Réussit-elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

**« QUOI ? »** Je rugis presque tellement elle m'agace.

**« Je la connais. La fille. C'est Tanya Denali, la 'cousine' d'Edward. »** Annonce-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

« **Tu es sûre ? »**

**« Certaine ! Elle est enfermée dans sa chambre depuis plusieurs jours et elle refuse de dire pourquoi. Elle a demandé à Edward de ne pas lire ses pensées et Alice ne la voit plus dans ses visions. Tout est clair maintenant ! Les Culle****n ne ****savent plus quoi faire pour elle, ils sont désemparés. »**

**« Oh mon Dieu… Je lui ai fait tellement de mal… »**

**« Tu n'y es pour rien. Il faut que tu lui parles, que tu lui expliques le fonctionnement de l'imprégnation. Mais avant ça, il faut parler à Lauren et Sam. Et ensuite, à Carlisle… Il trouvera sûrement quelque chose à faire… »**

**« Sam se doute de quelque chose, je le sais. Je ne pourrais plus cacher tout cela bien longtemps. La prochaine fois que je me transformerai en loup, ils le sauront tous. »**

**« Tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça. Je veux dire ton mariage et le reste. Si tu veux de l'aide, sache que je suis avec toi… »**

**« Merci Bella. » **Soufflai-je en lui déposant une bise sur la joue. **« Merci. »**

Je décide de mettre les conseils de Bella en application dès le lendemain. J'envoie un message à Sam pour le convoquer d'urgence chez mon père afin de tout mettre à plat. Lauren est absente mais mon père est là. J'espère un minimum de soutien auprès de lui mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne.

….

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que je vis chez Bella. La discussion avec Sam a tourné au cauchemar et a ruiné tous mes espoirs d'entente cordiale avec la meute. Il ne m'a pas écouté plus de cinq minutes. Il s'est mis à hurler comme un putois, insultant Tanya, les vampires et le reste en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « ouf ». Des mots tels que « Monstres » « Macchabés » et « Ennemis » ont fusé de partout et mon cœur s'est serré chaque fois que mon empreinte a été traitée comme une moins que rien. Mon père n'a pas cherché une seconde à prendre ma défense ni à calmer Sam alors que les Cullen, Bella et moi en prenions pour notre grade.

Je crois que c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase car j'avais misé tous mes espoirs sur lui. A ce moment-là, j'ai donc dit leurs quatre vérités à ces deux hommes qui avaient sans doute régi ma vie depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Ils en sont restés immobiles et sans voix. J'ai proclamé haut et fort ne plus vouloir faire partie de cette famille, de LEUR famille. Je suis d'abord resté calme puis j'ai tout envoyé valser dans la minute qui a suivi, quittant tout ce qui me liait à eux avant de claquer la porte et de me réfugier chez Bells.

Comme toujours, elle est là pour moi et m'accueille à bras ouverts, même si je ne m'attends pas à ce que je trouve chez elle : Carlisle, Esmée, Edward et… Tanya.

**« Bella, je n'en aurais pas la force, pas aujourd'hui. »** Expliquai-je le plus calmement possible, évitant de croiser le regard de Tanya. J'ai pourtant tellement envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de lui caresser les cheveux, de l'embrasser…

**« Il faut pourtant tirer toute cette histoire au clair Jacob ! »** Annonce Carlisle gravement. **« L'imprégnation d'un loup envers une vampire n'est pas chose courante. Raconte-nous de quoi il retourne exactement, s'il te plaît.»**

**« Je ne suis pas directement responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. Tanya est mon âme sœur, ceci est un fait et nous ne pouvons rien y changer. Lorsque ça arrive, plus rien d'autre ne compte que la personne imprégnée. Si je décide de rejeter Tanya ou si elle me rejette alors je mourrai. Rapidement. Elle-même ne pourra survivre longtemps car désormais je suis comme sa moitié ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle peut choisir bien sûr. Je pourrais seulement être comme un frère pour elle ou une sorte de protecteur mais il faut qu'elle soit d'accord, qu'elle m'ouvre son cœur, sinon, comme je vous l'ai dit, je mourrai. »**

J'entends Tanya sangloter et en réponse une douleur me transperce de part en part. Elle est mal, déchirée et complètement perdue. Sa réaction est immédiate et surprenante. Elle se lève d'un bond, nous regarde tous un par un dans les yeux, puis fixe son regard sur moi :

**« Jamais ! Jamais sale chien puant, tu entends ? Jamais ! Tu n'as qu'à crever, moi je me tire d'ici ! » **Hurle-t-elle.

**« Tanya ! »** Gronde Carlisle. **« Tu ne peux pas faire ça… »**

Mais c'est trop tard, elle est partie. Je tombe à genoux, les yeux hagards, rivés vers la porte d'entrée. Je me sens mal, ma tête tourne et je vois flou. Des voix autour de moi s'affolent et je me sens transporté ailleurs. Je dois sombrer car tout est noir à présent, j'entends juste des voix qui s'élèvent, qui crient, qui se disputent. Une main chaude se pose sur mon front et me murmure de me détendre, que tout va bien se passer. Je gémis en guise de réponse, ne pouvant faire autre chose.

…...

Je refuse de les écouter, d'entendre ces balivernes à propos de l'imprégnation et de ses conséquences. Je préfère m'en aller et les laisser avec leurs problèmes. Je suis peut-être lâche mais je ne serais jamais amoureuse d'un loup, jamais ! Je sais qu' Edward me suit, qu'il essaie de me rattraper mais je ne veux pas lui parler. Si je n'étais pas déjà morte, mon cœur se fendrait en deux et resterait béant de douleur et d'incompréhension jusqu'à ce que je périsse. Cela subsiste malgré moi, je ne peux rien y faire et m'éloigner m'aidera sûrement à panser cette blessure.

**« Ne sois pas idiote Tanya, rien ne pourra te guérir à part lui ! »**

_**« Tais-toi Edward e**__**t va-t-en ! »**_Criai-je dans mes pensées. Je suis sûre qu'il me sonde de l'intérieur à présent, oubliant la promesse qu'il m'a faite.

J'entends une fois de plus Jacob hurler à la mort, agonisant sous la souffrance de mon rejet. Cela arrive de plus en plus régulièrement et me brise un peu plus chaque fois que ça se produit. J'ai l'impression de perdre de ma vitalité chaque fois qu'il hurle ou pleure de chagrin. Je résiste tant bien que mal, essayant d'occulter ses cris de ma tête mais ils s'agrippent à moi, comme des sangsues voulant s'abreuver de mes entrailles. Je ne le supporte plus, je dois m'en aller, m'enfuir, loin, très loin d'ici.

Je suis tellement obsédée par tout ça que je ne vois pas Edward me doubler, m'attraper par la taille et me bloquer dans ma course folle. Il me crie de me calmer, d'arrêter tout ça mais je me débats, usant de mes poings et de mes pieds. Il ne se laisse pas faire et m'enserre un peu plus, me faisant presque grimacer de douleur. Il est fort mais je le suis aussi malgré les apparences et la lutte devient vite infernale. Mon corps se fatigue et cède plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Les récents événements m'ont énormément affaiblie et très vite Edward arrive à me stopper et à me maintenir contre lui.

Nous restons un long moment ainsi à parler de cette situation plus qu'incongrue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me mets à me confier à Edward, je lui fais part de toute ma haine, de mes craintes, mes réticences face à toute cette histoire. Je ne peux me résoudre à accepter l'amour du loup, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Edward me dit voir autre chose que de la haine en moi mais je n'y crois pas, je ne peux rien pour Jacob, rien.

**« Tu vas devoir aller lui parler et lui dire alors. »**

**« Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire ce qu'il sait déjà. »**

**« Cela l'aidera peut-être à aller de l'avant, Tanya. Sinon il va mourir. »**

**« Depuis quand la destinée du loup t'intéresse ? »**

**« Depuis qu'il s'est imprégné ! »** Rit-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et finis par abdiquer et me résoudre à aller lui parler. Après tout, je lui dois bien ça et je ne suis pas du genre cruelle non plus. Si ça peut l'aider, alors je l'aiderai.

Nous rentrons donc à la demeure des Cullen où Jacob m'attend, allongé dans une autre chambre d'amis. Bella est à côté de lui et lui dépose un linge sur le front. Il souffre et quelque part ça me fait de la peine. A croire que je ne suis pas aussi insensible que ce qu'il paraît.

L'humaine nous laisse seuls après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front. Je grimace intérieurement en la voyant faire et prends sa place. Je le laisse prendre ma main.

**« Tanya… »**

_**« **_** Jacob, je suis revenue pour qu'on parle sérieusement de tout cela. Mais d'abord tu dois te reposer. Il faut que tu aies les idées claires. »**

**« Non… Je veux en finir avec ça !**** » **Dit-il récupérant soudain toutes ses forces**. ****« L'imprégnation t'a désignée comme mon élue et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. J'ai seulement besoin de t'entendre dire **_**sincèrement**_** que tu ne me rejettes pas entièrement. Accepte-moi seulement comme ami, cela suffira à ne pas me faire mourir… du moins je l'espère. Je ne te demande pas de rester avec moi, juste de me garantir une amitié ****durable afin de me préserver. Je saurais m'en c****ontenter, je te le promets… »**

Je fronce les sourcils mais il a l'air sincère. Après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes, j'accepte sa proposition. C'est un bon compromis et quelques coups de fil de temps en temps ou une visite express devraient suffire à le contenter. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise face à toute cette histoire car quelque chose au fond de moi me souffle que je ne fais pas tout cela uniquement pour lui. J'ignore tous les signaux et reste à ses côtés alors qu'il s'endort, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, Jacob est entièrement rétabli et a repris toute sa candeur. Il décide de quitter Forks pour Port-Angeles où Carlisle lui a déniché un appartement. Il coupe complètement les ponts avec la meute, la réserve et Lauren. Cette dernière n'a même pas daigné lui répondre au téléphone, ni même venir le voir pour lui parler. Elle est sûrement trop désemparée et choquée pour lui faire face, ce que je peux aisément comprendre. Elle doit l'aimer encore et être sous le choc de leur soudaine rupture. A sa place, j'aurais été dévastée en perdant mon unique amour.

Grâce à l'aide de Seth, le seul loup qui semble accepter la destinée de Jacob, l'humaine est allée chercher quelques affaires à la réserve, pour Jacob. Lauren n'a rien exprimé, pas même un regret. Bella pense qu'elle tente de faire face à tout cela la tête haute pour ne pas apparaître comme celle qu'on largue au bout d'un an de mariage. Lauren a toujours été une sorte de « vedette » dans son lycée et aujourd'hui elle a gardé ce caractère de femme forte à qui on n'ose rien dire ni faire. Par conséquent, être délaissée ainsi ne la met pas vraiment sur un piédestal même si toutes ces histoires de lycée sont loin et qu'elle sait qu'elle aura tout le soutien de la meute. Elle a donné à Bella les formulaires d'usage pour un divorce à l'amiable et lui a sommé de les renvoyer dans un délai imparti afin d'en finir au plus vite.

Mon cœur se serre malgré tout alors que je le vois faire ses bagages. Je sais qu'il ressent tout à travers moi mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Alors qu'il démarre sa moto, je m'approche de lui et l'enserre dans mes bras.

**« Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir faire mieux pour toi, Jacob. » **Soufflai-je**.**

**«Tu as déjà fait un pas énorme en me donnant ton amitié Tanya. Je n'oublierai jamais ça. Je t'appelle quand je suis arrivé. »**

**« D'accord. Sois prudent avec cet engin. »**

Il sourit et son visage d'ange me réchauffe le cœur. Il met son casque et s'éloigne dans les ruelles de Forks. Sans rien dire à personne, je m'échappe dans les bois pour courir… encore et encore…

…...

Cela fait quelques semaines maintenant que je me suis établi à Port-Angeles et je me sens seul. Très seul. Quand il arrive à échapper aux ordres de Sam, Seth vient me rendre visite. Il me donne des nouvelles de la meute et de Lauren. Elle semble avoir repris goût à la vie et n'a pas quitté la réserve. Elle ne vit plus chez « nous » bien sûr mais elle s'est installée à la Push où tout le monde semble l'avoir pris sous son aile. Je suis content qu'elle aille mieux car je suis conscient de lui avoir fait beaucoup de mal. Parfois je le regrette mais je ne peux pas aller contre l'imprégnation, mon cœur est désormais scellé pour une autre personne.

Alors que je m'apprête à prendre ma douche, on frappe à la porte. Je jette un œil à mon radio réveil et constate qu'il est tard pour une visite de mon ami Quileute. Je jette mon t-shirt sur mon lit et me dirige vers la porte. C'est alors que mon cœur se met à battre la chamade, mon corps tout entier devient plus que bouillant et mon esprit s'embrouille. C'est impossible. Ce ne peut pas être… « Elle ».

Je me précipite sur cette fichue porte et la découvre sur le seuil, encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, souriante et éblouissante. Elle porte un petit ensemble qui lui va à ravir et moule son corps de la manière la plus parfaite qui soit. C'est elle qui fait le premier pas, sa décision me surprend, elle se jette dans mes bras et enlace les siens autour de mon cou. Je ferme la porte d'un coup pied et l'enserre à mon tour, caressant ses longs cheveux blonds du bout des doigts. Je n'ose pas la toucher, je ne connais pas ses intentions ni ses réactions. Je m'enivre de son parfum et ferme les yeux pour essayer de ne jamais l'oublier.

**« Salut ! »** Dit-elle simplement.

**« Salut » **Murmurai-je en retour. **« Je suis content de te voir… »**

**« Moi aussi. J'avais **_**besoin**_** de te voir. »**

Je me détache d'elle et la regarde dans les yeux. Ses prunelles couleur or me transpercent de part en part, j'en reste pantois. Ai-je bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Certainement. Mais qu'entend-elle par là ?

**« Tu m'as manqué, Jake. » **Ajoute-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.** Je ne sais ****pas comment décrire ça, mais tous ces jours sans toi, ça m'a paru dingue. Je n'ai jamais autant tourné en rond de toute ma vie ! J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passera si je reste là, avec toi, quelques temps. »**

**« L'imprégnation est plus forte que tu ne le penses, Tanya. On ne peut pas la contrôler aussi facilement, même en étant un vampire. » **Souris-je, ravi.

**« Edward et Bella m'avaient prévenue mais je ne voulais rien entendre. Désormais, je suis prête à vivre ça avec toi… jusqu'au bout. » **Explique-t-elle dans un souffle.** « Si tu es d'accord. » **Rajoute-t-elle.

**« Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! » **Dis-je en posant spontanément mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je suis pris d'une telle frénésie qu'elle n'omet aucune résistance. Je prolonge cet instant aussi longtemps que possible mais lorsque je me retire afin de pouvoir respirer, elle m'attrape par le cou et m'attire de nouveau à elle, m'obligeant à reprendre le baiser que j'avais rompu.

A partir de ce moment, tout va très vite. Je sais à quoi m'attendre en faisant l'amour avec une vampire… ou du moins je le crois. Ça va être puissant et fort. J'en ressortirai peut-être avec des ecchymoses, voire des os brisés, mais je n'en ai cure. Je la veux et elle me veut. Son petit ensemble vole aux quatre coins de la pièce et mon boxer termine en lambeaux. Elle me désire ardemment et les pointes de ses seins durcis en sont la preuve. Mon sexe est dur comme jamais et prêt à mettre en pratique ce que je désire depuis des semaines. Elle nous attire vers le lit et je peux enfin surplomber son corps de déesse, magnifique et parfait. Elle plante à nouveau son regard dans le mien, me faisant comprendre tout ce dont je rêve depuis le jour de notre rencontre dans les bois. Elle s'offre à moi toute entière, physiquement et sentimentalement parlant.

Malgré mon envie de la posséder sur le champ, je prends tout de même le temps de goûter sa peau fraîche et laiteuse. Je dépose des myriades de baisers sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, la faisant soupirer de plaisir. Mes lèvres et ma langue brûlantes glissent sur sa peau froide tandis que mes mains se baladent sur son corps nu. Elle est encore plus délicieuse que je me l'étais imaginée et je la découvre avec encore plus de plaisir, laissant libre court à mon imagination plus que fertile. Elle gémit à mon contact et je deviens encore plus dur que je ne le suis déjà. Je laisse à nouveau traîner ma langue dans son cou puis à la naissance de ses seins fermes et tendus par l'excitation. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'attraper ses mamelons avec ma bouche, l'un après l'autre et de les sucer avec une infime douceur. Je la sens se tendre un peu plus et se trémousser d'impatience. J'en profite pour mordiller malicieusement ses tétons et glisser mes doigts vers son intimité déjà prête à me recevoir. Son bouton de plaisir est gonflé, à la limite de l'explosion. Tanya grogne bruyamment à mesure que le désir monte en elle.

**« Jake, je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps… »** Souffle-t-elle dans mon oreille, impatiente.

A peine ces mots sont-ils prononcés que mes instincts de loup se mettent en action. Je l'embrasse passionnément et la pénètre sans plus attendre. Elle émet un râle de plaisir qui me fait frissonner des pieds à la tête. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un et nos corps s'emboîtent parfaitement, se mouvant dans une danse rythmée et soutenue. Je vais et viens en elle doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Elle gémit sous mes coups de butoir tout en plantant ses ongles dans mon dos. Usant de sa force, elle me retourne et me plaque contre le matelas afin de prendre le dessus. Il me semble entendre le lit craquer de mécontentement mais je m'en fiche, on peut bien finir par terre ou contre un mur, ça m'est égal. Je suis agréablement surpris de me faire ainsi dominer, la vision de mon imprégnée ainsi positionnée m'excite encore plus et me rend encore plus dur qu'auparavant. Elle bouge sur moi avec force et douceur à la fois, s'enfonçant sur ma longueur jusqu'à la garde. Je bute au fond d'elle, touchant à plusieurs reprises son point culminant, la laissant au bord de la jouissance sans jamais la faire venir. Ses ongles s'enfoncent doucement dans ma chair tandis que mes mains agrippent ses fesses fermes et rebondies. J'accentue encore nos mouvements et elle me suit dans cette danse sensuelle et endiablée.

Nos râles et nos gémissements envahissent mon appartement qui devient très vite un vrai champ de bataille. Notre étreinte dure longtemps, nous profitons du plaisir qu'elle nous procure. J'ai envie de faire durer tous ces instants et de la voir prendre du plaisir, plusieurs fois. La sentir vibrer, se contracter et l'entendre crier mon prénom est une source de satisfaction intense qui me donne encore plus envie de continuer de lui faire l'amour sans relâche.

Mon orgasme est plus puissant qu'il ne l'a jamais été avec mon ex-femme. L'amour que j'éprouve pour Tanya est bien plus fort et pur. L'attente, la fureur et l'envie que j'avais emmagasinées jusque-là furent évacuées lorsque je viens en elle pour la première fois. C'est la délivrance de plusieurs semaines d'angoisse et de souffrance durant lesquelles j'ai tant espéré devenir l'amant de cette femme sublime qu'est Tanya Denali. Cela peut paraître cliché mais aujourd'hui je suis le plus heureux des hommes sur terre.

Nous n'avons pas dormi cette nuit-là, trop occupés à tester notre amour, notre passion, notre envie. Nous sommes enfin ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte à nos yeux. Notre amour était inévitable, nous l'avions enfin compris.

…...

Deux mois plus tard, Tanya et moi vivons enfin notre amour en plein jour, aux yeux de tous. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec la Push, même Seth semble m'avoir peu à peu oublié. A ma plus grande surprise, cela ne me dérange pas et j'arrive à vivre avec. Ma forme de loup ne me manque pas, je n'éprouve aucun besoin de me transformer.

La famille de Tanya m'a très bien accepté et je m'entends bien avec eux. Il se peut même que nous allions vivre en Alaska, très bientôt.

Malgré tout, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose pour être totalement comblé. Quelque chose qui me permettrait d'être en totale symbiose avec ma dulcinée. J'y songe depuis longtemps et cette idée me travaille depuis quelques jours. Elle le ressent et un beau jour, elle me demande :

**« Jacob, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air soucieux. » **

**« On ne peux décidément rien te cacher… Je songeais à quelque chose qui pourrait nous rendre encore plus heureux…. »**

**« Est-ce que c'est possible ça ? Personnellement je suis entièrement comblée. »**

**« Transforme-moi ! »**

Je lâche les mots sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne souhaite pas lui cacher mes intentions plus longtemps. Je ne veux pas tourner autour du pot. Je veux devenir vampire, je veux vivre auprès d'elle pour l'éternité et me détacher complètement de mon ancienne vie.

Elle reste bouche bée, ses yeux sont fixés sur moi. Elle doit croire que je suis devenu fou. Je sais qu'elle ne boit pas de sang humain, mais par amour pour moi, je sais qu'elle le fera.

**« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »**

**« Oui. J'y ai beaucoup pensé ces derniers jours. C'est ce que je désire le plus au monde. »**

Elle semble réfléchir quelques instants puis plante son regard dans le mien. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me le dise, je sais qu'elle est d'accord, qu'elle a pris sa décision elle aussi.

Très bientôt, je serais un vampire. Et je serais enfin libre.


End file.
